


Tokens of affection

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/M, Flowers, Knifeplay, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>San didn't know what possessed him to buy Dozilva the flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokens of affection

San didn't know what possessed him to buy Dozilva the flowers. She wouldn't be able to take them home with her, after all. But he'd seen the bouquet of red and yellow-streaked lilies while he was out buying them the makings of dinner and, on the spur of the moment, decided she ought to have them. She always did love colourful things.

"For you," he said, handing them to her when he came in the door. She was undressed, wrapped in one of his robes, her gleaming white hair spilling loose down her back. She took the flowers and examined them curiously.

"They are very bright," she said after a moment. "What is their purpose?"

"To be pretty," he told her. "To make you happy."

She eyed them uncertainly, holding them at arm's length. "Do they have a medicinal value?"

"No, they're just ... pretty, that's all." He was beginning to wonder if this had been a waste of money. "Don't you give decorative but useless things to each other when you're..." He shied away from the words _in love_. "When you want to show your affection? Flowers, gemstones, that sort of thing?"

Dozilva frowned. "Many flowers are not useless. Some have a scent that can paralyze, or render a victim unconscious, or..."

"I promise I'm not trying to paralyze you! They're just a gift, that's all."

She took a tentative sniff. "They smell nice. Like pepper and spices. And I do like the colours. But will they not die very quickly?"

"We can put them in water, and they'll last a few days at least. Until you leave, you can enjoy them."

"Shouldn't a token of affection be more enduring? Or is it meant to suggest that you have affection for me while I am here, but when I leave, you forget?" There was a smile on her lips, which made him suspect she was toying with him now.

"Would you prefer a more permanent sign of my feelings for you?" he asked playfully.

Dozilva grinned wickedly. "I did bring my knives with me, just in case."


End file.
